Mi Vecina
by Catii Cullen Salvatore
Summary: edward masen famoso empresario australiano Tenia la vida "PERFECTA" para cualquiera pero el no lo creía así, tenia todo lo que alguna vez quiso, hasta que vio a su vecina Bella, su cuerpo lo llamaba cada momento. LEMON ONESHOT


Edward masen famoso empresario australiano vivía la vida que cualquiera diría "PERFECTA" pero el no lo creía así tenia todo lo que alguna vez quiso el apartamento de sus sueños, en el mejor vecindario de sidney, tenia un Aston martin ultimo modelo y una chica cada noche en su cama, pero aun así el se sentía incompleto, sentía que algo le faltaba,algo que siempre quiso y eso era una chica que lo quisiera el y no a su dinero, una chica que se enamorar de el una de la cual el enamorarse, que estuviera con el en todo momento que lo complementara pero con cada chica que creía haber encontrado ese algo que le faltaba pasaba lo mismo, todas buscaban atrapar al rico empresario y eso era lo que mas le molestaba tenerlo todo pero no tener con quien compartirlo.

El día en que se decidió dejar de buscar a esa chica que lo motivara tanto como para no importarle nada mas, la encontró allí estaba su nueva vecina una hermosa chica de largos y casta os cabellos, su figura de modelo largas piernas y una cara en forma de corazón y sus ojos eran como dos lagunas de chocolate derretido que te invitaban a fundirte en ella en definitiva esta chica era un ángel con solo ver a esta chica se dio cuenta de que ella era lo que el tanto había estado ansiando encontrar pero aun así no se atrevió a acercarse le parecía que aun no era el momento, así que ese día entro a su apartamento, pero con la idea clara de que se acercaría a esta chica y eso lo haría pronto.

Pero aunque su vecina le gustara cada vez que la veía en el elevador o por su ventana se imaginaba como seria estar con ella, su cuerpo lo llamaba cada momento.

pero cada que pretendía acercarse algo ocurría hace unas semanas decidido a acercarse a ella, no pudo por que su trabajo comenzó a exigir cada vez mas de el, dejandole sin tiempo para tener una vida personal, así que decidió posponer su acercamiento hasta tener el tiempo necesario.

un día cuando edward regreso a su apartamento un poco borracho y cachondo, en lo primero que pensó fue en su vecina siempre le atrajo y quería saber que tan buena era en la cama como parecía así que la llamo a su puerta,este era el momento para el acercamiento que tanto había pospuesto, ella estaba con una polera negra muy ajustada y una mini-falda roja su atuendo lo éxito aun mas.

el le pregunto si podía pasar a hablar un rato y ella lo invito a pasar le ofreció una copa que el gustoso acepto, Rato después ella estaba muy cachonda y el igual, no esperaron mas y la guerra de lenguas comenzó su beso se fue intensificando hasta que un simple beso no fue suficiente, ambos necesitaban mas edward la tomo de la cintura y la llevo al sofá bajando lentamente su falda luego ella tomo su pantalón y lo arrojo junto con la falda, se monto a horcadas sobre el y fue bajando sus besos por el torso ahora desnudo de Edward y llegando a sus boxers y los bajo con su boca , tomo su GRAN miembro en sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo.

Sus gemidos la instaban a aumentar la presión y así lo hizo, luego llevo su boca a su miembro y comenzó con una larga lamida por toda su extensión, lo metió todo de golpe o al menos lo que podía entrar en su peque a boca comenzó a succionar cada vez mas fuerte sus gemidos inundaban todo el lugar y la expresión en la cara de edward le daba a entender que estaba sufriendo un espasmo, pero ella aun no quería eso y se lo hizo saber a Edward, el la tomo de la cintura y la sentó arriba de su miembro, ella solo se movía de arriba a abajo y sus gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba por todos lados.

Edward se canso de esa pocision y bruscamente la puso de espaldas a el sofa y dejo ir toda su ira contra ella quien estaba fascinada escuchando como gemia y el impacto de sus bolas con su trasero, tomandola por los hombros le hacia cada vez mas y mas fuerte empezaba a doler pero estaba tan exitada que ni siquiera eso le importo, ella se separo de el y se puso frente a frente mirandose a los ojos volvi a atacar sus labios quienes ya estaban rojos e hinchados, se miraron a los ojos de el verdes y de ella chocolate y siguieron con las embestidas, nunca habian estado tan cerca y Edward se di cuenta que no solo ten a un hermoso cuerpo sino que tambien ella era hermosa, mientras la penetraba ve a su cara y sus labios que solo lanzaban gemidos, el tan esperado orgasmo llego y cayeron rendidos al lado del otro

Edward estaba agitado y miraba a bella a los ojos perdido en ellos y logro dedir entrecortadamente debido a su agitacion

-No sabia que... Eras tan... Buena

-Yo tampoco... Fue ... Lo mejor

-Lo se y espero que se repita

Que les parecio este oneshot espero que les haya gustado

Es mi primer oneshot


End file.
